


Hidden Pleasures

by wonderboi



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bestiality, Drabble Collection, Exhibitionism, I'll be adding more tags/ships as I add more drabbles, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Rimming, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 22:01:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderboi/pseuds/wonderboi
Summary: A collection of smutty drabbles that I fill on tumblr or by myself.





	Hidden Pleasures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> genji's dragon loves zenyatta the most.... maybe _too_ much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is kinda bestiality so if u dont like that then uhh shrug

“Hah…” Zenyatta panted as he gripped the counter hard enough for it to creak.

He could feel his legs twitch, his toes curl oh so slightly, as his favourite little friend explored to its heart’s content. The green dragon as small as a ferret was currently wriggling around inside Zenyatta’s shirt, rubbing its nose and whiskers wherever it could.

“Udon…” he whispered in a half-hearted warning. If he was too loud, Genji would come to investigate and then discover them. The idea filled his chest with dread– but at the same time sent a thrill up his spine. What would Genji think… seeing Zenyatta being taken apart by his spirit dragon?

Zenyatta gasped and shot up ramrod straight as he felt soft whiskers and a curious tongue find his nipples. A low pitched whine escaped from him and immediately Zenyatta clapped a hand over his mouth and nose. The tongue was so small… if felt as if someone was trying to tickle him with a feather– if said feather was wet and wriggly. 

“Udon… don’t–” he cut himself off with a hiss as tiny teeth closed around his nipples. Zenyatta heard a muffled happy little chirp, Udon apparently extremely pleased for finding them. He tried to speak again, to ask the dragon to stop, but then it began to suck and chew on him and Zenyatta was lost.

Had his nipples always been so sensitive? Had he always been so ticklish? Had he always been so prone to making sounds?

“Stop…” Zenyatta murmured, too low for anyone to hear but himself. Shame burned his cheeks at the realization that he did not mean it. Would it be so bad? If Zenyatta let himself take pleasure?

Just as his hand began to slowly navigate its way downwards, Zenyatta heard footsteps in the hallway. Fear spiked through him and he frantically pushed at the wiggling (and unhappy) dragon in his shirt. 

“Udon, get out,” he muttered. “Udon–”

“Hey, Zen,” Genji called as he stepped into the kitchen. Somehow luck was with Zenyatta, and he was looking around at the walls and ceiling. Zenyatta had just enough time to move Udon to the back of his shirt and lean (casually) against the counter). 

“Good afternoon,” Zenyatta said, praying that he sounded less shaken than he was.

“Have you seen Udon?” Genji asked. “I haven’t been able to find it, and it’s not responding to my summons.”

“N-No, I haven’t seen it lately.”

“When was the last time you saw it?”

And then Zenyatta felt it, the gentle purr Udon made as its attentions were redirected to something new. It wiggled its way south until its warm nose butted at Zenyatta’s pants. Zenyatta jolted.

“Not too long ago…” Zenyatta said through clenched teeth as Udon slipped past the elastic of his underwear and squirmed somewhere very sensitive.

“Like how long?” Genji asked. Somehow through all of this he hadn’t looked at Zenyatta once, instead opting to rummage through the cupboards in search for his familiar.

“U-Uhm, p-perhaps half an hour…” Zenyatta could feel his nails digging into his own palm. Udon was having the time of its life sniffing and investigating his ass, licking a stripe up the flesh, taking a nibble terrifyingly close to his hole.

Genji sighed, “It’s not like Udon to disappear.”

Zenyatta’s cock twitched and before it began to fill out he quickly moved so that the table was in between him and his boyfriend. Udon had found his hole and it was sniffing at it, snuffing and pressing its nose against it happily. Half of Zenyatta mentally screamed at the tiny dragon to get out before Genji could catch him– but the other part…

The other part was extremely riled up after all of these close calls and the secretive nature of what they were doing. He wanted Udon to taste him already– to dip into Zenyatta with that long wet tongue.

“Do you think it’s okay?” Genji asked.

“I’m sure–” There! Right there– Udon was lapping at Zenyatta’s hole, playing with it. He could feel its teeth with every lick. “–that Udon is p-perfectly fine.”

“I guess,” Genji said. “Well, thanks anyways. I’m gonna look in the study again.”

Without looking at Zenyatta once, Genji walked out back the way he came. Zenyatta felt bad, worrying his boyfriend so, but Udon was not in any danger. He was right here, right under Genji’s nose, playing with Genji’s lover.

“Good luck–” Zenyatta hiccuped as he finally felt that warm wet tongue dip inside of his hole all at once. There was another muffled happy chirp, a whistle, and then it was parting him farther and invading deeper than such a small thing should have been able to. 

If Zenyatta wasn’t careful, he might get addicted to this.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr [here](https://wonderbooyy.tumblr.com/) and shoot me a message/request. i also do commissions.


End file.
